Trust
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: A rewritten season three. Not all mutants can rely on each other. But for one girl to survive her powers evolution, she must put trust in the people that have the power to save her. And they, must be trust worthy. Pairings: GRE. KK
1. Thoughts of enemies

*~Trust~*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, if I did; do you honestly think I would be writing fanfiction?  
  
Authors Note: Uh…Oh yeah! This takes place after the last few episodes of season 2, and it is the beginning of season three. The reason I am skipping a head? Because we all know the X-Men will overcome. Hehe…Now...On with the Fic!  
  
*~Trust*~  
  
  
  
Rogue sighed heavily against the cool marble balcony, holding her head in her gloved hands as the cool spring breeze blew her red and white hair lightly in the wind. She then rolled her emerald eyes, showing the sky her purple eye shadow. They had made it out of that battle alive, even when all odds were against them. Them. The X-Men, the Brotherhood, mutants. Now the battle wasn't even that important anymore. It was the 'normal' Homo-sapiens they had to worry about.  
  
Everyone knew they existed now. Now they will all be feared and outcasted by the 'normal' Homo-sapiens. How would the kids at school act towards them? And the Principle and teachers? Would they kick them out? Rogue had many questions she needed answers to, but she didn't dare go asking them. Everyone else was a nervous wreck, someone had to be the strong one; after all, Logan couldn't handle it alone.  
  
A grin crossed Rogue's lips as she thought about it. 'Logan can't handle it alone, even if he does have Ororo Monroe,' thought Rogue as her grin turned on her and faded away. Even Logan had someone, even if they were in denial about it; they showed that they cared for each other. She didn't have anyone to care for, too risky getting close.  
  
Rogue blushed a little, which could easily be told by the rest of her pale white skin. 'Gambit? Was that his code-name? Yeah it was,' thought Rogue as she recalled the card-throwing mutant. He had been so close to her, and she thought he was even gonna kiss her, rather than leave a card-exploding-bomb in her hands. Rogue then shook her head, "That's the enemy stupid! Don' go thinking that again!" Rogue cursed herself.  
  
"Who's the enemy?" asked the young blonde boy as he approached Rogue from behind.  
  
Rogue turned around, twirling on her black boots. She then came face to face with Evan Daniels, the spunky, black, skate boarding pro, spike throwing teenage boy. "How'd ya get in mah room!?" Rogue asked, sounding a little tempered.  
  
Evan shrugged his shoulders and placed his elbows and arms on the balcony railing, leaning over to look at the view, "Chill girl, Kitty let me in. She thought you need someone to talk to, and I volunteered."  
  
Rogue stood there, blank-faced for a minute, then joined Evan on the balcony, "Ah'm sorry, Ah'm just upset," said Rogue, her voice softening from its earlier tone.  
  
"Yeah, the others are too. At least we got the mansion up though, I mean, this is the what; second, third time its gotten wreaked?"  
  
Rogue nodded, "Yeah, it is. But Ah'm not really all that worried about where we live, but how the non-mutant kids at our school are gonna act towards us." Said Rogue, looking more depressed as she leaned on the marble of the balcony.  
  
Evan side glanced at her, "Is that who you were calling the enemy?" Asked Evan in a depressing low voice as he looked below the balcony, onto the grass where the other X-Men members were; talking.  
  
Rogue blinked a few times, and sat in the silence between Evan, her, and the wind. "No." she simply replied, as she closed her eyes and sighed silently to herself.  
  
"Oh, then who is the enemy?" Evan responded quickly, wanting to continue the conversation.  
  
"The enemy...The enemy is the Brotherhood. Ah have a feeling, they are not gonna make mutants situations any easier, they might make all mankind hate us," said Rogue with a not so convincing face, as if something else was troubling her.  
  
Evan slid closer to her, and slowly, gently, placed his tanned, left arm around her covered shoulders, pulling her body closer to his frame, but not too close. "It'll be okay Rogue. It will all work out, you'll see. Everything will be fine."  
  
Rogue, hesitatively placed her head on his shoulder, "Ah hope so."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
An annoying buzzing sound went off and rang through out the room, piercing Rogue's and Kitty's ears. Kitty then jumped of her bed and hit the switch on her black alarm clock that sat on her night stand. Rogue slowly moved and sat up. "Didn't Ah' tell ya not ta set that damn thing so loud!?" Rogue whispered across the room.  
  
Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "Like, sorry. You don't like think it woke everyone else up, do you?" asked Kitty as she moved to her dresser, pulling out a dark purple tanktop and black tight pants.  
  
"Let us hope not." Rogue replied as she leisurely moved out of her bed.  
  
Kitty turned to face her, "So then, we're like still sneaking out, right?"  
  
Rogue sighed, "Unless that annoying alarm clock of yours woke up the Professor and he's reading our thoughts right now; yes." Rogue then moved over to her closet and pulled out a short black skirt, black tights to cover her legs, matching black gloves, and her new red shirt which was exactly like her teal one, only red. Risty Wilde had bought them for her on a mall trip, one of the few Rogue had. She had said: "She owed it to her," Rogue didn't know what she meant by that, but she took her offer anyway; not wanting to be rude. She had never worn it until now, and she was glad Risty was going to be there to see her where it, after all it was a gift from her. After dressing Rogue turned around, and at the same time, so did Kitty. "Ya ready?" Rogue asked as she started to place her boots on.  
  
Kitty spun around once, "Well, how do I look?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake the others.  
  
Rogue looked up from her boots as she finished putting them on and looked at Kitty, "Ya look like a true gothic gal," said Rogue standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
Kitty smiled, her pink lipstick glimmering from the moonlight on her lips, "Like really? I do?"  
  
Rogue turned and glanced at her again, "Well, except for that lipstick; yeah." Kitty held a smile and Rogue grasped the door knob. "Now are ya gonna phase us threw, or do we have ta go out the normal way and get caught?" asked Rogue sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
Kitty laughed, "Oh right. Just chill girl," Kitty then said those last few words as she grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her threw the floor. The motion was nearly sickening if you weren't used to it, but was the because of gravity and the center of your stomach. But Rogue was pretty much used to it by now.  
  
As if an answer to her prayers, Kitty found the ground floor, and pulled their bodies out of the 3-D brick mansion, which should be steal, seeing how it keeps getting destroyed. Rogue sighed; she was beginning to see why Storm was scared of small spaces.  
  
"Um, like okay." Kitty said softly, hinting she was puzzled.  
  
Rogue almost groaned, "What now?" she asked, again sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well, like, Kurt and Evan aren't out yet." Notified Kitty as she and Rogue scanned the property. In the blink of an eye, in the dark for shadowing night, a bamf noise was heard, and smoke clouded the vision of the girls. Rogue instinctively clutched her hands into fists and brought them to her face as Kitty fanned the smoke out of her eyes.  
  
In another blink, two hands grabbed the girls and pulled them more into the smoke, and the bamf noise rang through their ears. Opening their eyes, they found themselves outside the mansions gate.  
  
Kitty coughed, "Kurt can't you like, get an air freshener to put on your tail so that smoke doesn't smell!?" asked Kitty in between coughs.  
  
Kurt glared and crossed his arms, "Vell excuse me Ketty! Zhat vas rude! I sust saved you from getting caught, and you insult me!?"  
  
Kitty giggled, "Like calm down elf boy, we have a party to get to. Coming Rogue?" asked Kitty as she and Kurt started walking on the sidewalk.  
  
Rogue fanned some smoke, "Comin" she replied as she began to walk forward out of the left over smoke. Slanting a little, she bumped into a male figure.  
  
His arms encircled her back, pulling her closer. Her emerald eyes shut, and for a moment her mind was blank, and then, she got a mental picture of that card-throwing mutant.  
  
"Gambit," she breathed softly in to the black muscle shirt.  
  
"Whoa! You okay Rogue?" asked the young man, who she now determined was Evan, from his voice.  
  
Rogue sighed, "Ah'm fine, sorry Ah bumped into ya Evan."  
  
Evan stood up straight, letting the black muscle shirt tone and accent his muscles, "Hey it's alright. But who's Gambit?" Evan asked, a small hint of curiosity or was it jealousy in his voice?  
  
Rogue started to walk on the side of him, behind Kitty and Kurt. "Huh?" she played stupid, and hoped Evan wouldn't notice she was acting.  
  
"You said 'Gambit', who's that?" Evan asked again his frown visible.  
  
Rogue thought fast, "Ah didn' say 'Gambit', Ah said 'Damn it' cause Ah ran inta somebody," Rogue lied, avoiding Evan's eyes. They walked in silence the rest of the way. What could she have done? Told one of her teammates that she thought one of the new enemies, who tried to kill them, caught her eye? No, defiantly not; 'Friendships get ruined that way,' she bitterly thought as they reached the club. She was glad they reached the club when they did; Risty, she needed to talk to Risty. She had to spill to someone that she liked/fancied this guy no one else would approve of. In fact, Risty was the only one she could tell.  
  
Walking past the guard of the club, who knew them by now, they opened the door and walked into the nearly pitch black club. Strobe-lights flickered around the dark club, bouncing off some people, and showing other peoples faces. Some other colored lights moved around the club, but only the teal, purple and red lights. Kitty shrieked, "Like Paul was right! They did change some of it since we had last been here!" She jumped up and grabbed the metal railing that guided every one to the stairs, which led to the main dance floor. Evan glanced at her, and then turned back to Rogue;  
  
"Is it just me or is she a little too happy?" Evan asked laughing a little, glancing at Kitty again.  
  
'Gawd, could he be any more obvious about liking her!?' Rogue thought as she just shrugged her shoulders at him, not really caring to answer his question. "Damn people," she mumbled, but stopped dead in her tracks as Kurt turned around and looked at her. 'Oh shit! Ah' forgot about his ears! He heard me!' she thought again as she gave him a questioning, innocent look. "What? Ya gotta problem blue boy?" Rogue shot back.  
  
Kurt glanced at Kitty and Evan, getting a questioning look from them he sighed, "No." he replied as he turned around.  
  
Rogue didn't say anything back; she respected Kurt more than any of the other students, she could relate to him, like no one else. Which was odd, but handy. She placed her hand on his shoulders and he turned around, "Ah'm sorry Ah gave ya a problem about it. But things are kinda, Ah don't know making me mad. Ah'm also sorry about your girlfriend; if she dumped ya cause of thad, ya disserve better." She gave him a very rare, but reassuring smile.  
  
"Zhanks!" he responded, giving her the matching smile. Rogue was like an older sister, but not by much, about a year. But it was nice to know she would be there for him like he would be for her.  
  
They then began to walk down the stairs; they're eyes capturing all the colors and people, well, the majority. Evan bravely and cautiously slid his arms around Rogue's shoulders, letting his hand hang of her shoulder. She looked up at him confused and he just smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He glanced up from his glass and friends, moving his red and black eyes towards the stairs, where a face caught his attention. She had red hair and white strikes in the front; in fact, she was that very same X-men girl he stared at, and gave the card to. 'She made id?' he thought bitterly then saw her friends, 'And d'hey did too, amazing.' Magneto had made the Brotherhood and his new-misfits one large group; the Brotherhood. He didn't really mind, and it was easier getting out of the battle with that large of a team. The X-men and 'normal' people were the enemies, but, she was, he had to admit, eye worthy. At least to his eyes. And who was that blond punk with his arm around her? 'Her boyfriend, no doubt' he thought.  
  
He hated to, but he tore his eyes away from her, he didn't need his new team members ragging on him.  
  
Lance glanced at Gambit, who kept moving about, "Something bothering you man?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Gambit looked up from his glass again, staring into the young brown haired guys eyes; he looked away, "No." he huskily replied.  
  
The conversation striked Pietro's interest, "Aw look, is he blushing or is he just lying?" he asked annoying Gambit.  
  
"Ah am nod'. Id's you imagine nations" Gambit lied, he turned to the stairs again, but this time, she and her friends weren't there. The others followed his eyes.  
  
"Leave him alone, we should trust each other," Wanda defended him, as she sipped her alcoholic beverage from her stool next to Gambit.  
  
Gambit spotted the girl and her friends making their way through the dance floor and his eyes lightened up some what, this didn't go unnoticed by the guys, just Wanda as she kept staring at him with her dark eyes.  
  
"Nah, looks like Gambit found someone worthy of him," said Pyro as he took a sip of his flaming drink.  
  
Wanda's eyes narrowed and her anger began to show as steam came out of her ears, "And how would you know?" she asked sullenly.  
  
Pyro gulped the rest of his drink down and wiped his mouth with his arm, "Cause I have known Gambit for a while, and I know what he looks like when he sees something he likes."  
  
"How does he look when he sees something he likes?" Todd asked, just coming around the corner of the bar.  
  
Pyro turned red with anger, this happened being an impatient person who can't stand stupid people, "He looks exactly how he looks now!" Pyro hollered.  
  
Gambit snapped out of it and turned towards them again, "D'he Gambit ain't interested in anyone here!" he defended himself.  
  
"Yeah right, like we believe that," Pietro retaliated, crossing his arms as he leaned against the bar.  
  
Gambit stood slowly, pulling out a red card with the king of spades on the other side, "Ya wanna go a round with d'he Gambit?"  
  
Lance didn't pay much attention and kept looking in the crowd for whatever Gambit was looking at. Then, he spotted Kitty, with her Kurt and Evan with his arm around ROGUE!? He fell off his chair in shock.  
  
The others then quickly looked at the fallen Lance that was now lying on the floor. "What the hell is your problem Alvers?"  
  
"Kitty, Kurt, and Evan with his arm around Rogue are here!" he practically yelled.  
  
"Point? I doubt they are gonna start something!" Said Wanda, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Gambit was looking at them."  
  
Wanda's eyes went darker if possible. "I noticed d'he girl witd' the red and white hair. I threw a card ad her the last time I saw her." Said Gambit, turning back and looking at the 'other' mutants. "She dating d'he blond boy?" he asked, his eyebrows rising as he continued to look at them.  
  
"Why, you interested?" Todd asked, sticking his tone out and catching a fly.  
  
"I'm sure he's not." Wanda interrupted Gambit from talking. "And if he does get close to her, I'm sure its part of a plan to destroy the X men, right?" she asked turning to Gambit.  
  
Gambit looked down at her, she was hitting on him earlier, and now she was jealous? "Right. D'hats the plan; act like a friend first, d'hen destroy them later." Gambit didn't know what else to say.  
  
Pietro clenched his chin, "That's a good plan." Gambit and Wanda nodded they're reply. "So, follow through with it. We'll take care of her friends! Come on!" said Pietro as he and the gang started to move towards Rogue and the rest of them.  
  
'When dhat psycho say they'll take care of him, he doesn't mean what I think he means, does he?' Gambit asked himself watching his new team members move towards them, they were closer now.  
  
'It's not your business Remy, just stick to d'here plan!' he told himself, watching and waiting to get Rogue alone.  
  
Lance moved over to Kitty, "Kitty!" Kitty turned around at hearing her voice. "Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to make it seem like he just spotted her.  
  
"Go away Lance, you lied to me! I don't wanna have anything to do with you!" Kitty shouted over the music, walking away from him and closer to Kurt.  
  
Lance grew angry, he grasped her hand and pulled her closer, "Kitty! I had to! Do you think I liked it? If you do, you're wrong. I really like you Kitty, don't let my team ruin things for us." Lance pleaded his voice sounding as if he was gonna loose something.  
  
Kitty phased her hand through his and pulled away, "Trust, is more important in a relationship than feelings. Whether it's a romance relationship, or a friendship relationship. You screwed up Lance, leave me alone!" Kitty then ran over to Kurt, who had begun to make his way to where Kitty had stood with Lance.  
  
Kurt pulled her into a hug, "You alright Keety?" he asked softly.  
  
She sobbed quietly, but his ears picked it up, "I wanted to trust him, I wanted to believe...Kurt, please...Lets go sit down?" She asked, letting her head fall against his chest.  
  
"Sure," Kurt replied, moving her steadily against him towards the lounge.  
  
*****  
  
Rogue glanced at the scene, "Ah hope Kitty's alright."  
  
Evan placed his arm around her again, "I'm sure she will be. Kurt's there, he'll protect her. I think the dude still likes her, no matter how much he denies it!" He laughed a little. "Come on, lets move away from them," said Evan nudging towards some of the members of the Brotherhood.  
  
Rogue nodded, "Yeah," said Rogue as her and Evan began to move further onto the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Wanda and Pietro nodded to each other, and then Gambit, who nodded back. Pietro then ran by, missing some people, over to Evan and Rogue.  
  
"Hey Daniels, what ya doing with Roguey here?" asked Pietro in annoying voice.  
  
"Buzz off Pietro! We didn't come here to bug you." Replied Evan, some of his spikes beginning to prickle out from his skin.  
  
"That's why I'm buggin you," said Pietro as Wanda ran behind Rogue and bumped her into the crowd of dancers.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Okay, this was my first X-Men Evolution fic, so please be kind when reviewing. Thank you. 


	2. Trust for enemies

*~ Trust ~*  
Rogue was pushed roughly into the crowd of dancers. Not having enough time to catch her balance all she remembered at this point was ramming into someone. At that point everything seemed silent to Rogue, even the music. But screams soon became the object flowing through everyone's ears. Rogue couldn't even concentrate with all these new thoughts in her mind. That's when she realized.Someone had touched a part of her skin.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" The blond boy beside Rogue screamed as it seemed to create an echo.  
  
All the members of the brotherhood stopped what they were doing to glance at the pit of dancers, as well as Kitty, Kurt and Evan.  
  
"Like he's a mutant too!" Kitty screeched as her eyes watched in horror at the sight before them.  
  
"Aaaahhhh! No!" Rogue screamed now too, two echo waves spreading through the club.  
  
The dancers covered their ears, "My god, it's a mutant!" One shrieked.  
  
"Get out of here before they kill you!" Said another.  
  
Just then the speakers made an annoying sound as electric flashes zapped from them. The glass all around suddenly shattered. All the glasses at the bar, the drinks, beers, wine.everything.  
  
Kurt covered his ears like everyone else, "Ah! Damn! Mah' ears are too sensitive for d'his!"  
  
Pietro looked over at Rogue and the boy, "Would some body please shut them up!" He tried to yell over the noise.  
  
Wanda stood up after currently being knocked off her feet. "I'll do it." Sparks flew from her hands at the words as they headed towards Rogue and the guy next to her.  
  
At that moment Rogue pushed the guy out of the way and onto the ground, getting hit with Wanda's witchy attack.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Rogue screamed again her echo rising through out the room again.  
  
"Damn it!" Lance started to create an earthquake to hopefully shut Rogue up.  
  
The ground shook violently beneath everyone as the people screamed in fear.  
"Stupid Lance," said Evan glancing back at Kitty and Kurt. "Look, get all the people out of here before they get hurt." Kitty and Kurt just nodded to Evan's command as they started grabbing some of the teenagers and "bamfing" and going through walls to get them out safely, no matter how much they protested.  
  
A bone spike poked itself out from Evan's dark skin, "Yo Lance!" Getting his attention Evan sent the spike hurling towards him. He dodged it, and kept going with his attack.  
  
"Damn it!" Evan now cursed.  
  
"Take her out!" Wanda ordered the brotherhood as they all started using their mutant powers on Rogue. Flames flew towards her, the ground shook more, and sparks glittered.  
  
She glared at them with her emerald eyes and ran straight for Pyro quickly touching his skin before he knew she was there she gained his power along with the echo. Firing flames at Wanda and her brother she kept their gaze in an eye-twitching glare.  
  
Toad hopped around avoiding the hot red flames. "Oh man! Oh man! We're all like gonna die!"  
  
Kurt appeared behind him, "Not today Frog boy." Said Kurt as he teleported both of them outside to the club.  
  
Kitty came half out of the wall behind Pyro and Lance, grabbing both of them and pulling them through the wall and out of the club.  
  
Lance's face was one of relief, "Thanks Kitty. I didn't think you'd do that."  
  
"That's the difference between the brotherhood and the X-men. The Brotherhoods only save themselves. X-men save everyone, even their enemies." Without waiting for another word she disappeared back into the wall.  
  
Pietro ran over towards Evan, "Like can't you control her?"  
  
Evan scowled, "Oh yes, because during this state she's going to listen to me!"  
  
Wanda flinched, "I'll take care of this."  
  
Evan glanced up at her, "What are you going to do?" He was mostly worried for Rogue. It wasn't her fault this was happening. If it was anyone's it was Wanda's and Pietro's.  
  
"Fight fire with fire!" She summoned a spell of flames and threw them at Rogue.  
  
Dodging this attack unlike the last, Rogue screamed piercing their ears as she threw a fire ball at Wanda, knocking her to the ground in defeat. Rogue slowly walked towards her; placing her hand on Wanda's cheek she stole her power and memories.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed louder. Using all her strength she pulled her hand away from the skin connection with Wanda's cheek. "Too much.Power.Can't.Control." Her mind raged on with images flashing forward. Flames danced in her eyes.  
  
Gambit watched as she just stood their, flames getting closer to her. Evan noticed too.  
  
"Rogue! Get out of here!" He pleaded with her, but she just looked at him like she didn't know him.  
  
Kurt appeared behind him, "Like dude, we gots'ta get out of here mah'n!" Grabbing Evan and teleporting them outside as Kitty grabbed Pietro and the unconscious Wanda.  
  
"No!" Evan protested. "We can't leave her!"  
  
"Dude, look mah'n, she has da' power. She's gonna be vine' until we gets backs in d'here."  
  
Evan nodded, "Theres another mutant, male. He belongs to the Brotherhood. Be sure not to leave him behind as well."  
  
Kurt just nodded. "Ketty, ah' am goin' ins alone. D'his safer."  
  
Kitty hugged him, "Be careful." And with that he 'bamfed' leaving Kitty to breathe in the fog. She coughed waving her hand in front of her face, "Oh yeah.air freshener is so gonna be his Christmas present."  
  
Kurt appeared back into the club which was now filled with red and orange flames that almost seemed to dance to the music that was no more on the totally ruined dance floor. Smoke rising to the ceiling. "Ah! Damn! Rogue!" He coughed, the smoke getting into his lungs. "Damns'it" He could barely see now. Before he had another chance to think a large pillar holding part of the top part of the club up fell down in front of him. "Z'hit!" he exclaimed. Thinking Rogue must have gotten herself out he teleported back outside to Kitty and Evan.  
  
Evan panicked when he didn't see Rogue in his fuzzy blue friend's arms. "Where is she!?"  
  
Kurt coughed again, "Ah think she gots out through da' back."  
  
Evan cursed under his breath.  
*****  
  
His red and black eyes scanned the club for the red haired X-woman. Finally he caught her in his eyes and ran towards her. Jumping through the fire, avoiding to get burned. Once next to her he grabbed her covered arm a little roughly.  
  
She glared at him, not willing to budge for the enemy.  
  
He stared back at her wondering why the hell she wasn't moving when he realized she didn't trust him. Who could blame her when his team had just pulled a stunt like that on her. "Come on d'here Chere'. Gambit won't hurt ya none."  
  
Her eyes softened and she let him lead her out of the flames she had once set free. Hey dashed past the flames and jumped over the bar. Crouching down Gambit pulled out a card which started to light with a red glow. Rogue's face looked worried. Was he going to get rid of her here?  
  
Gambit caught he emerald eyes in a stare with his red ones, "D'his ain't for you Chere'. If it was, ya would have been dead a long d'ime ago." Said Gambit as he placed the card over on the side of the wall a few feet away from them. Once the card was released from his hands he threw himself over Rogue, "Gets down!" Shielding her body with his as the card exploded making the wall crumble, and creating an exit all at the same time.  
  
Gambit stood up, "D'here's our exit." He grinned. Grabbing a hold of her arm again. "Come on Chere'!"  
  
Again she didn't want to budge.  
  
He sighed. They were running out of time for her to be having trust issues right now. "Come on Chere'! Don't ya trust d'he Gambit?"  
  
She looked up into his red eyes, all she could see was he trusted her and was trying to save her. No strings attached. She nodded and ran over to the side of the wall with him running at her side, his trench coat flowing magnificently behind him like a hero in an action film. They skidded to a halt and quickly ran through the exit Gambit had made for them as the dancing flames of the fire reached the gas tanks in the basement. Blowing the new reformed club to pieces.  
  
At the explosion Gambit shielded her body once again with his. "D'here Chere'. D'he Gambit told ya you could trust him eh?"  
  
She looked up at him. Her body was extremely hot, and her mind was trying to process so many things beside his good looks. She smiled slightly before passing out in his strong arms. Gathering her completely in his arms he held her and pushed a piece of her hair out of her face, "D'he woman always do d'his!"  
*****  
  
Rain suddenly poured down over the gravel of rocks which was all that was left of the club.  
  
Evan and the other mutants glanced up and saw Storm hovering above them, wind blowing her white air all around her with her eyes white as she powered the rain.  
  
"Uh oh." said Kitty as she remembered they had snuck out of the mansion.  
  
A husky voice came from behind them, "Uh oh is right half-pint!"  
  
"Ve're in trouble!" Stated Kurt as he looked at the very ticked off Wolverine.  
  
"Very much in trouble." Said Storm as she flew down next to them. She gave Evan a disapproving look. "Evan I can't believe you. Sneaking out of the mansion? What am I going to do with you?" She sighed and looked at Logan, noticing he was sniffing the air. "What?" She asked him now.  
  
He sniffed again, "Where's strikes?"  
  
Kurt looked down, "Ah thinks she mades it outs through d'he back."  
  
Logan nodded and with the others ran towards where the back of the building used to stand. And sure enough Rogue was there. Not standing of course. But she was in the arms of a young man. Logan sneered.  
  
"D'he woman belongs to ya?" Asked Gambit as he walked closer to the X-men.  
  
Logan snatched Rogue from Gambit's arms and carried her in his own. "The girl does belong to us!"  
  
"Don't bite none. D'he Gambit did ya a favor. He saved d'he woman's life." He defended himself from the Wolverine who seemed very ready to bite or sink his claws in his skin.  
  
Logan glared, "Look bub, if ya saved the girls life why is she passed out?"  
  
Kitty interrupted the man from talking, "Well, she did take like one too many powers. I think it was like too much for her."  
  
Logan sneered again, "Figures. Rebellious teen thinking she can take on the world." He mumbled.  
  
Storm glanced at the unconscious Rogue laying helplessly in the strong mans arms that she admired so much. "Logan, if that's the case, then we should get her back to the manor immediately."  
  
Logan nodded, "Already ahead of ya doll." Said Logan as he headed to the black bird.  
  
Gambit just stared after them as they all followed the man called 'Logan'.  
  
Evan looked to his left at his aunt, "We still in trouble auntie O?"  
  
She glared at him, "Yes Evan. Big trouble."  
  
The teens just whined. "Oh man!"  
  
"Should have thought about the consequences before you snuck out." Replied Storm calmly.  
  
"So what's d'he punishment dis time?" asked Kurt walking over to his seat with his tail in between his legs like a dog that had just been caught for going through the trash.  
  
"We'll leave that up to the professor." Said Storm as she seated herself.  
  
"Or ya know you could like not tell him at all?" Suggested Evan with pleading brown eyes.  
  
Logan laughed, "He already knows. Charles is waiting for us to get back with you."  
  
"We're doomed." Stated Kitty as she placed her cheek in her hand.  
  
Storm laughed, "He might be soft on you. After all, you did save the people."  
  
They all laughed, "That's right, brownie points!" Kitty cheered.  
  
Kurt licked his lips, "Did someone zust mention food?" Laughter filled the back of the black bird.  
*****  
The professor stared at Rogue whom was lying unconscious in her bed. A heart monitor hooked up next to her, so they would all know if something went wrong.  
  
"What is taking so long for her to wake up Charles?" asked a husky voice from behind. The professor turned his wheel chair around to greet the owner of the husky voice. Logan stared back at him.  
  
The professor sighed. "A lot of things. She hasn't been telling us things that have been bothering her. So she's exhausted from holding them in. She's also exhausted from the amount of powers she took. Not too mention the memories. Right now Rogue is fighting for control."  
  
"Fighting for control of what?" Asked Ororo from behind Logan.  
  
"Fighting for control of her mind."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author: Sorry it took so long to update. I will be updating a lot sooner tough then it took me to update this. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time! 


End file.
